


Your Gaze

by ELIE0304



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: BL, M/M, RanAi, RanRan X AiAi, Ranmaru x Ai, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELIE0304/pseuds/ELIE0304
Summary: There it is again.That piercing gaze.It always happen. I will catch him looking at me and when I said something about it he will deny it like it didn't happen.Why?





	Your Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways! Another RanAi project here! This popped up randomly while I was fanning myself and staring at nothing... This work is also posted in my wattpad account (@DahlinTakao) 
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> ∠(　˙-˙ )／

There it is again.

That piercing gaze.

"Ranmaru is there a problem?" I asked the root of that piercing gaze and fixed him with an annoyed stare.

"Nothing."

Ranmaru will always say this everytime I will catch him looking at me and then turn his gaze away from me.

It always happen. I will catch him looking at me and when I said something about it he will deny it like it didn't happen.

"It's not polite to do that though." I grumbled and turned back onto my laptop.

We are currently in the living room and enjoying our day off. This time it was just the two of us. Camus and Reiji went out to grab something to eat but will be back soon.

I wonder why he will do that. It looks like he wants to say something. I really don't get it. I don't even have a data to analyse why Ranmaru is staring at me.

Whether we are practising, or during interviews or when we are eating or just lazing around like this I will always notice Ranmaru's stares at me.

It was unnerving per se. Who would want to be stared like that? So passionately and so piercing. It makes me nervous for some reason and my heart beat accelerates. It makes me feel things that makes me confuse.

Is this some kind of a virus? Or is there something wrong with my face? I'm pretty much sure there isn't last time I checked.

I look towards Ranmaru's way again and there it is. He was looking at me again and our eyes met.

My heart accelerates suddenly and for some reason I feel anxious. Like something is going to come. I can feel my face heating up and as much as I want to avert my gaze I cannot.

Ranmaru's stare keeps me on place and all I can do is stare into his mismatched colored eyes.

"Ranmaru?" His name comes out of my mouth as he stood up from where he is sitting and moves towards me, not even breaking our eye contact.

I look up from where I was sitting as he stood in front of me, straining my neck in the process but its not like it hurts.

He was looking down on me with that gaze again. But this time his gaze is full of warmth. Slowly he bent down so that we would be on eye level.

We stared some more and then Ranmaru's gaze moved and I can see him looking at my lips. Unconsciously I licked my lips and he smirks as he looks at me straight in the eye again. His eyes this time is full of mischief.

"Can I?" He asked me in such a soft low voice that it sent shivers down on my spine. His gaze flickered to my lips again and back to my eyes.

"Oh." Is all I can say as I understood what he's asking. His eyes became half lidded as Ranmaru inches more closer.

Automatically I closed my eyes, like what my instincts are saying. And I wait with bathed breath for his lips to touch mine.

I was so taken by the moment that I didn't even question why he wanted to kiss me. I was hypnotized by his eyes and its all I can think about.

Its him that is all I can think about.

Even with my eyes closed I can still feel all of Ranmaru's undivided attention.

I can feel his breath close to my lips. If I was on the right mind I would say that our lips are just a few millimeters apart. How many millimeters was that?

It won't be long now.

Ranmaru will...

My first...

Kiss--

"AiAi!!! RanRan!!! We're back!!! Are you hungry now??!!"

Both of us jolted at Reiji's loud voice and Ranmaru straightened up as we wait for those two to come into the living room.

I looked down at my lap and now that the moment had been broken my chest suddenly feels so tight and my heart is beating so fast.

I felt the two coming inside and I didn't even look up at them coz I was so concerned at what kind of face did I made in front of Ranmaru earlier.

"Reiji! You're so loud!!"

"Eeehh?? RanRan so mean~"

I stood up and was about to run towards my room when Reiji stopped me. "Eh? AiAi where are you going?"

"I'm... I'm going to my room and continue what I'm typing on my laptop." I said in a rush and walk fast towards my room.

"But AiAi your laptop is here." Reiji pointed out making me stop as my face burns in embarrassment.

I grab my laptop immediately and proceeded in my room.

"What happened with AiAi?"

I heard Reiji said before I closed my door.

I put the laptop on my table and I sat straight to my bed as I clutched my chest and feel it tightened.

I tried analyzing what was about to happen earlier. Ranmaru and I were staring at each other and then things happen and we were about to kiss.

I was about to allow Ranmaru to kissed me.

Do I want that? Or not?

I'm so confused.

But I didn't stopped him earlier. If I really don't want that I would have stopped Ranmaru but no, that's not what happened.

I was waiting for it.

For him to kiss me.

My eyes widens at the sudden revelation in my head.   
Does that mean that I liked him? Is this what they call liking someone is? If so... then I like Ranmaru? My bandmate?

My face heated up at the mere thought of it and I suddenly feel excited and nervous at the same time.

And since Ranmaru had asked me if he can kiss me then he--

I looked up when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

I was shock though when I saw Ranmaru come inside the room.

He closed the door behind him and leaned his back on it as his arms crossed over his chest. "I want to talk to you about something."

I look at him straight in the eyes. "What is it about?"

"About earlier."

My heart thudded inside my chest.

"I... I'm sorry for what I did earlier it was out of line." Ranmaru apologized as he puts his hands on his pockets and his gaze avoided mine.

"Why are you apologizing? Isn't that what you want?" Did I perhaps misread everything?

"I do. But you don't right?"

Our eyes met and I can read through his eyes that Ranmaru had resigned himself into accepting that his feelings are one-sided. That's not fair right?

"I... I really don't know." I said as I looked at my hands on my lap.

"Huh?"

"I'm saying that I'm confused. Its not that I don't want it. Maybe I wanted it to happen also but I'm still not sure." I looked at Ranmaru and I saw hope in his eyes.

"Can I think about it?"

Ranmaru nodded his head.

"And can I ask you about something also?"

"Fire ahead."

"Ranmaru... do you... do you like me?"

"No."

My eyes widened at what he said and I look down at my lap again. "Oh." I guess I analyzed it wrong.

"I love you."

"Eh?"

My eyes snapped up at what Ranmaru suddenly said.

"What I feel for you isn't something as low as like. I love you Ai. It's that deep. I know this is shocking for you but I cannot hide it anymore and I don't want to. If you said that you're going to think about it then its as good as an answer I could get."

Ranmaru said with a gentle smile on his face. This is the first time I've seen him with such an expression that I can feel my face heating up again. I really need a check-up if I'm heating up so much.

"You really mean it?" I asked him and he smiled at me again as he walk towards my bed and sat beside me.

"Of course I do. Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No."

We were quiet for a while until Ranmaru started talking again.

"Are you seriously going to think about it? If you really wanted to date me?"

"Dating you?"

"What do you think? I'm not planning to kiss you for just the heck of it." Ranmaru grumbled.

"Then those girls?"

Ranmaru's face when I asked that is really funny though. He looks so scandalized and constipated at the same time. I tried to stop myself from laughing. I was just teasing him anyway.

"They--.. They don't mean anything!"

"Really?"

"Yes! They were just persistent!"

A chuckle escaped my lips and Ranmaru scowled. "You! Are you just messing with me?! You brat..."

I chuckled some more and I was shocked when Ranmaru suddenly pushed me on my back.

"Ranmaru?"

"Ai...."

And once again here we are and this so called moment.

What am I saying? Think about it? I already know the answer.

"Ranmaru I think I already have an answer."

"That fast?"

"Yeah."

I wound my arm around his neck and brought him closer as our eyes closed.

This time...

It will...

"RanRan!! AiAi!! What's taking you two so long!!! Why's the door locked??"

Reiji's voice rang outside my room and Ranmaru groaned as he burried his face on my neck.

"Goddamn Reiji." He grumbled and I groaned also. That Reiji.

"Want to continue later on?" Ranmaru asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah. Let's continue later on."

"RanRan!!! AiAi!!!"

"Coming!!!" Ranmaru shouted.

"We don't need to know whatever you're doing to Mikaze inside that room Kurosaki!!!" Camus grumbled and I blushed at that.

"Ehh? Eh?? Is that true?? RanRan!! You shouldn't do the nasty with our AiAi!!! He's still a baby!!"

"I'm not a baby Reiji!" I shouted and Ranmaru smirks.   
"Laters baby." He said with a wink as he pushed himself up and went towards the door to open it.

I followed him and when Ranmaru was about to unlock the door, he turned around and in one swift motion he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you Ai."

"I too Ranmaru."

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!!! I'm so excited to have that RanAi duet CD!!! I cant wait for it!! The sample is just so beautiful!! ❤❤❤
> 
> For now... I'm going to focus on my other projects!!
> 
> See you on the next one!!
> 
> ELIE


End file.
